<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻佐鸣】来（调）送（戏）货（我）吧/Ship (to) me by Amationary, APieceofGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896263">【授翻佐鸣】来（调）送（戏）货（我）吧/Ship (to) me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary'>Amationary</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger'>APieceofGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clueless Naruto, Crack Treated Seriously, Innuendo, M/M, Mailman!Au, No but really, its 90 percent innuendos, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>佐助不是购物狂。他真不是。邮递员太辣了又不是他的错。但这邮递员还有点蠢，就真是他在走大运了。</p><p>或者可称，一个劲儿和佐助调情的邮递员表现的太过头了（或者表现的压根不够。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻佐鸣】来（调）送（戏）货（我）吧/Ship (to) me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/gifts">Amationary</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878797">Ship (to) Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary">Amationary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks again for everything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐助第三次挨个扫过冰箱里的物件一边长吁短叹，希望有什么吃的可以直接蹦出来让他解决下午餐。</p><p>昨晚剩了点乌冬，但要留着晚上吃。他可以做个三明治，但没啥可以做夹心的东西。纯黄油三明治对一个成年男子来说也太悲哀了吧？再说一遍，好像没人明白这个道理，要是不能想吃什么就吃什么这成年人当的有什么意思？</p><p>行吧，就在他决定了让午餐之神原地滚蛋的时候，门铃响了。皱起眉头，他无动于衷地甩上冰箱门，瞟了眼微波炉上的时间。谁他妈会在中午十二点半来敲别人家的门？可能是他订的那本书到了，但我爱罗只会最后才来送他家……</p><p>迈过鼬的食碗——这死猫总是四处拖拉这个碗，希望能赚点同情分再赚一波投喂，也不管这策略一次都没奏过效——佐助直奔前门而去，顺手推了下眼镜。</p><p>对天发誓，如果又是樱跑过来说想借点面粉，他就要摔门了。不管他明里暗里地表示过多少次他是弯的，那女人就是不愿意放弃。</p><p>猛地扯开前门，刚张开嘴想说句起开，佐助一看到是谁在那里就把嘴闭上了。</p><p>或者更准确的说，是谁<em>不</em>在那里，因为那不是樱。是一个穿着邮政制服的男人，但这也不应该因为——</p><p>“你不是我爱罗。”</p><p>金发男人眨眨眼，然后咧嘴露出了一个大大的微笑，佐助禁不住操心起他的脸疼不疼。“不是哟！我爱罗升职了，所以我是负责这片儿的新邮递员！名字是鸣人，我要成为这里最快送达的邮递员哒嘚吧哟！”而后，在佐助能眨眨眼反应一下之前，鸣人就把一个夹纸板怼到了他鼻子下面，又塞过来一支笔。“请在这里签字！”</p><p>一把夺过夹纸板和笔，佐助用气音抱怨了一句。“我爱罗一般都会把我家留到最后，因为我家是最远的，”佐助一边说一边在虚线上划拉出一堆线团。也不重要。反正他才不信真会有人去核对签名。</p><p>“哦，我也是这么干的！我现在就要回总部了！”佐助为这话皱起眉头。我爱罗一般不到5点都不会来他这儿。这家伙今天到底多早开的工？</p><p>佐助递回夹纸板和笔，接过自己的包裹，而鸣人好奇的眼神一直往他这瞟。“买啥特殊的东西了吗？”</p><p>“不过是三百来只蟋蟀，”佐助冷冰冰的回答。</p><p>“你养蜥蜴了吗？”鸣人追问，明显是没听出他话里的嘲讽。</p><p>“不。我就喜欢听他们叫唤。（我就喜欢他们脆脆的口感。）”</p><p>鸣人眼都没眨。“好吧，萝卜白菜各有所爱吧，我猜。我本人更喜欢拉面，但可能我这个人就是偏心吧。你造的，从名字到其他所有，”他咯咯笑起来。“哦对！我不该打扰你和你的蟋蟀的，祝你今日顺利！”</p><p>佐助目送着他离开，张口结舌的，寻思起刚刚算是什么鬼展开？</p><p> </p><p>下周门被敲响的时候，佐助从麦片碗里抬起头确认了一下时间。</p><p>刚好跳到12点半。</p><p>把最后满满一勺塞进嘴里，佐助把不到一个底的牛奶放到台面上，留给鼬让他给碗底抛个光，而后径直走向前门。打开门，这次他起码不会在看到那双蓝眼睛和大大咧开的笑容时被惊到了。</p><p>“午安，先生！我这儿又拿到了一个你的包裹。”</p><p>正要对这种称谓反咬几句嘲讽——这个邮递员来他这还有什么其他的目的？——佐助摊开手索要夹纸板，而鸣人已经递过来了。“我叫佐助，顺便一说，”他一边签字一边说，把东西递回给他。“我绝对还没老到该用‘先生’称呼。”</p><p>鸣人只是回给他一个闪瞎人的微笑，又递给他一个包裹。“又一包蟋蟀？”</p><p>佐助闹不明白他是在开玩笑还是怎样，所以他保持着中立的表情和语气。“不是，这次是熊猫印花的香蕉吊床。”</p><p>鸣人吹了声口哨。“去游泳吗，就这天气？你比我勇敢啊！我可一点都挨不了冻。”</p><p>“下周之前都不算秋天，”佐助回嘴，说完才听出自己话里的荒谬。现实是，纸箱里装的不过是一件他冲动购物买下的上衣，一款可爱的黑色的，上面印着卡通刺猬下面写着<em>‘我要扎你啦’</em>的衣服。“为什，你周末打算做什么？”</p><p>“我吗？就和几个朋友搞个电影夜。他们坚持要来个恐怖片马拉松，也不管还要2个月才到万圣节呢，”鸣人回答，但若不听他的用词，他其实对恐怖片的部分没有一丁点的不满。“我太能打扰你了是不？祝顺利！”</p><p>鸣人离开前冲他挥手，而佐助发现自己也挥了回去。</p><p> </p><p>下周鸣人还没敲门佐助就把房门拉开了；一样的，时钟刚好显示12点半。</p><p>佐助把最后一口午饭塞进嘴里——一片纯吐司，因为他又忘买酱了——他满口塞着吃的含糊出一声你好。</p><p>“你也好呀佐助！我这又拿到了一个你的包裹，”鸣人活泼的说。“我现在可以自信地说你家是我的常驻站了。”</p><p>咽下嘴里的东西，佐助蠢兮兮的笑回去了。“是啊，我最近买的东西比平常多。”伸出一只手，他拿过递过来的纸板和笔，已经很习惯这套流程了。</p><p>“当心哦，不然我要觉得你只是想找借口见我才买这么多东西的，”鸣人笑了，佐助也紧张的跟着他笑了几声，控制住自己别挠脖子别低头别尴尬。“游泳玩的怎么样？”</p><p>满头雾水，佐助就快要问他一句他这他妈啥意思了，而后才想起上周他说的话，他从表格上抬起眼。“啊，对，朋友最后取消了。家里有事之类之类的。”</p><p>“哦，那真是太糟糕了。我敢肯定你穿上新泳衣一定很帅！”</p><p>他刚才是不是——</p><p>他绝对不他妈可能不知道他自己刚才在做什么。</p><p>只不过，瞟着他那放松的笑容，佐助没有看出哪怕一丁点的调笑。要是鸣人真的明白他那话完全是在调戏他的话，那鸣人的扑克脸真是比卡卡西还优秀。</p><p>而这很能说明点什么，考虑到那个混账在办公室的游戏夜里从他这赢走了多少钞票的话。</p><p>代替了回答说——<em>你到底说的是个啥？</em>——他在虚线上爬拉出一个签名然后把板子递了回去。扫视了一圈，佐助后知后觉的发现鸣人压根没拿上要给他的包裹，然后给了他一个疑惑的眼神。</p><p>“哦！对了！这周这个很沉啊，所以我就把它留在车上了，以防你不在家。我马上回来！”</p><p>说着鸣人转身小跑着到他的货车那儿。佐助目送着他离开，但他突然别开了视线，在他发现自己盯着鸣人的屁股猛瞧的时候血直往脸上涌。</p><p>屁股不错，行了吧！？</p><p>小货车打开又关上的声音传过来，而后鸣人又小跑着回来了，胳膊上的肌肉因为包裹的重量微微紧绷——</p><p>
  <em>不行。你这个坏脑子。想点别的。</em>
</p><p>“老兄，你的家伙事也太大了！”鸣人嚷嚷着抱怨，这话让一串汗珠从佐助的脖子后面滑落。<em>想点别的！天哪，想想自来也的裸体——</em>“还这么长！”</p><p>他的耳朵已经烧起来了，佐助嘟囔了一个<em>啊</em>，尽量看向别处分散注意，而不是看向鸣人那双完美到该死的蓝眼睛。他们这么大这么无辜完全是在犯罪。</p><p>佐助从他手里接过箱子，在他身后放倒以便他能在上面签字。</p><p>“这次是什么？等下，让我猜猜，是<em>剑</em>吗！？”</p><p>“钢管舞杆，”佐助没过脑子就说了。天，为啥他要这么说——</p><p>“哦是吗，我听说那能很好的锻炼到核心肌群，你造！”</p><p>佐助的下巴要掉了，手僵在虚线上。一个人能蠢成这样吗？肯定不能啊。</p><p>鸣人从他手里拔出夹纸板，笑的太瞎眼了估计卫星都照不到他。“要是之前几周的情况会继续下去的话，我们就下周见咯，佐助！”</p><p>佐助眼看着鸣人走回货车，他决定了，行吧，他之后几周也要在网上买更多东西了。</p><p> </p><p>“这次比上周小呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“是男士比基尼。”</p><p>“所以是打算来个沙滩游吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“一加仑润滑油。”</p><p>“不能让门轴一直吱吱响哈！”</p><p> </p><p>“一打假阴茎。”</p><p>“拿它们挂手镯意外的合适呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“毛绒手铐。”</p><p>“得适当安抚闯空门的家伙是吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“胸罩。”</p><p>“有点支撑总是好的！”</p><p> </p><p>“露臀皮套裤。（请自行百度，擦鼻血）” </p><p>“给皮肤点呼吸的空间还不错，你造的！”</p><p> </p><p>“一盒一百只装的套子。”</p><p>“哦，你是性教育老师吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“男士脱毛工具。”</p><p>“每个人都得给草坪理理发！”</p><p>他……他刚刚是把脱毛工具当成<em>园艺工具</em>了吗！？或者他就是在搞他？用那么一双大大的蓝眼睛盯着他，他不可能分辨清楚。</p><p> 已经两个月了，佐助买光了他能买的所有东西。他的卧室里堆满了装着T恤和马克杯的没拆封的箱子，而他平时两件T恤换着穿就足够了，而且他压根不用马克杯。他能费力气把水壶打开都是天大的奇迹了。</p><p>仍旧，下一周佐助还是在前门见到了鸣人，是这段时间里他第一次让鸣人自己按铃。他之前半心半意的想着来人不是他，又想劝自己别去做出下一步行动。但要是他不迈出下一步的话，这场充满暗示的小游戏就会永远持续下去。他的钱包可受不住了。</p><p>“啊，中午好呀佐助！仍然是我的最佳客户，我看。”</p><p>佐助紧张的笑了一下，压抑着心底的焦躁不安。这怎么能算是他做的最困难的事呢？他告诉鸣人他买了一件胸罩的时候半滴汗都没出。</p><p>“是啊，我该领张至尊卡或者其他的玩意。”从鸣人那拿过夹纸板，佐助汗津津的签字，想拖延一会某件逃不开的事。</p><p>“是围巾吗？或者手套？别告诉我你又买蟋蟀了，你不可能都用完了！”</p><p>“你何不自己看看呢？”佐助回答，从屁股口袋里掏出拆包刀递给鸣人。自己这么紧张都没弄掉东西真是惊到他了。鸣人的表情困惑，用怀疑的眼神盯着拆包刀。“拆吧，你不自己看我也不会告诉你的。”</p><p>一秒充满疑惑的安静之后，鸣人重新马力全开的咧出了一个笑容。“好吧，你一定要这样的话！”</p><p>盒子不大，所以鸣人单手拿起了它，另一手从他手里抓过拆包刀。轻而易举地割开了胶带，他把刀还给佐助空出手来打开盖子。</p><p>就在盒子打开的瞬间，鸣人瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张成了O形。</p><p>盒子里是两份即食拉面和一部低成本恐怖电影，网上评价烂透了，名字叫当调情变得致命：一个邮递员的故事。</p><p>“我知道明天之前都不算万圣节。但你今晚想来我家吃个晚餐看个电影吗？”佐助问，几乎是磕巴着说出来的。</p><p>鸣人眨眨眼，然后迷茫的抬眼看他。</p><p>“我是说，你也不是非得过来，当然了。我刚明白——”</p><p>“我还以为你永远都不会约我呢！再这么下去保持正直脸就有点太难了，你造！”</p><p>佐助的脸尴尬的烧了起来，他笑了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>姐妹们37日快乐哟~佐鸣forever！</strong><br/>我好喜欢这种啥都不吊的酷哥在暗恋对象面前一秒满嘴跑火车，还有满脸无辜调戏人的健气鸣2333这俩人简直骚断腿，几度让我怀疑这个T的分级。<br/>第一次翻译佐鸣相关，如有错漏欢迎指出！初心CP，人生中一半的时间都在追这对，希望他俩在每个宇宙都能羁绊不散~（昨天半夜激情开翻，之后脑子不清楚没点保存嘤嘤嘤，隔壁长篇这周还欠一更一个字没敲呢QAQ）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>